Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and system for repairing communication disruption using a gateway, capable of automatically repairing communication disruption using the gateway in a communication system in a vehicle to which high-speed controller area network (CAN) communication is applied.
Discussion of the Related Art
With development of automobile technology, recently released vehicles provide more diverse and complicated measuring and sensing functions. The sensing function is controlled by an electronic control unit (ECU) of the vehicle.
In particular, more electronic devices are installed in the vehicle due to a continual demand for high quality of the vehicle and safety and convenience of a consumer, and thus a communication network for exchanging and sharing information between the electronic devices is regarded as important. Conventional communication between a vehicle control system and a sensor has mainly been performed through point-to-point wiring, causing a lot of problems in terms of production cost, production time, reliability, and the like.
To solve the above-mentioned problems which occur in a conventional communication network in a vehicle, controller area network (CAN) communication has recently been mainly used so that microcomputers or devices communicate with each other without a host computer in the vehicle.
CAN communication corresponds to a scheme of connecting various ECUs installed in a vehicle in parallel and performing processing according to a predetermined order of priority, and is characterized in that various devices may be controlled by only two lines.
In addition, CAN communication is a message-based protocol, highly marketable, and relatively inexpensive. Therefore, a lot of manufacturers have competitively manufactured CAN communication chips. Recently, CAN communication has been occasionally used for industrial automation equipment or medical equipment in addition to a vehicle.
For example, a CAN has been introduced to a railroad application such as a tram, a subway, a light rail, a long-distance train, or the like. The CAN may be easily found in other levels of several networks in the vehicle. In addition, the CAN has been introduced to an aircraft application such as an aircraft state sensor, a navigation system, a research PC in a flight deck, or the like. Moreover, a CAN bus is used for various aerospace applications ranging from in-flight data analysis to an engine control system such as a fuel system, a pump, a linear actuator, or the like.
A medical device manufacturer uses the CAN as an embedded network of a medical device. In practice, some hospitals may manage the entire operating room using the CAN. That is, it is possible to control all equipment disposed in the operating room such as lighting, a table, an X-ray machine, a patient bed, and the like in an integrated manner through a CAN-based system. A lift and an elevator use an embedded CAN, and a hospital uses a CANopen protocol to connect and control devices such as a panel, a controller, a door safety device, and the like. In addition, the CANopen protocol has been used for nonindustrial applications such as laboratory equipment, a sports camera, a telescope, an automatic door, a coffee maker, and the like.
In particular, CAN communication may operate at a transmission rate of up to 1 Mbps, and be suitable for communication over a relatively long distance. Moreover, CAN communication is provided with a receiving filter capable of selectively receiving a particular message identifier configured as hardware.
Conventional CAN communication has a disadvantage in that when a communication line of at least one controller among controllers applied in a vehicle is short-circuited or a circuit in a microcomputer is damaged, communication disruption occurs on the entire CAN communication system and thus communication of all controllers in the system may not be performed.
Even though in-vehicle communication disruption is a simple problem resulting from a short-circuited communication line and the like while causing a fatal defect such as impossible driving, there has been a problem of requiring a lot of time and effort to identify a cause of the disruption in terms of maintenance.